


Night-Time Delivery

by Vaysh



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Community: hp_halloween, Creature Fic, Dark Harry, Down and Out Draco Malfoy, Halloween, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:34:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22911799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vaysh/pseuds/Vaysh
Summary: Draco runs night-time deliveries for the Leaky. Nobody else dares to go to the house where Potter lives.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle
Comments: 6
Kudos: 83





	Night-Time Delivery

**Author's Note:**

  * For [leontina (Leontina)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leontina/gifts).



> Written for [](http://hp-halloween.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://hp-halloween.livejournal.com/)**hp_halloween** 2019.

They lived in a cottage at the end of Knockturn Alley. Every night, Hannah sent Draco out to deliver their food. Nobody else wanted to go to the house, dusty with ivy and the door always slightly ajar.

Draco meant to leave the meal on the doorstep. But it was Halloween. Children went from door to door, asking for chocolate cauldrons and blood-flavoured lollipops. Night settled around the cottage, then a gush of wind ripped open the door – an invitation Draco couldn't resist.

In the bedroom he found two dark-haired boys. One sported a scar; such arrogance on the other's twisted lips. Draco shuddered. He'd always know Tom Riddle. Even with the lacings of his trousers unravelled and spunk shimmering in his pubic hair.

Potter stood at the headboard, breathing heavily. His jeans were zipped up but his arousal was everywhere. Draco felt the scent of it thick on his skin.

"Ah, young Malfoy." Tom sneered. "Another creature of the night. But will he join us?"

"He will." Potter raised his face. A red-rimmed moon shone in his eyes.

Draco bared his fangs; he couldn't resist. Flush up against his Lord, he took a first sweet bite. Potter watched, entranced.


End file.
